


Not What He Seems

by Scarlet_Sky



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, YouTube, YouTuber Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sky/pseuds/Scarlet_Sky
Summary: Baekhyun and you go on a little ghost hunt. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/You
Kudos: 7





	Not What He Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Youtuber!Baekhyun and Youtuber!Reader  
> Genres: Romance, Mystery, (Supernatural?)  
> AU: Youtubers/Ghost hunters
> 
> Inspired by the Buzzfeed Supernatural series on Youtube.

“T-This is a very bad idea,” you said, tugging at Baekhyun’s sleeve. “I want to go home.”

“Come on, don’t be such a chicken,” your friend laughed. His curly brown hair was barely visible in the darkness. Your flashlights didn’t do much to illuminate the rooms of the old asylum you were exploring.

“I-I want to h-hide under my blanket and drink hot chocolate and watch a cheesy movie,” you continued to babble. “A-And I don’t want to meet evil ghosts and demons. This place is haunted for sure!”

“You’re a baby,” he grinned, turning his head to look at you over his shoulder. “Beings like that don’t exist. And now stop whining, we need to get some decent shots of this building. Otherwise, our Youtube video will be boring!”

“It was a shitty idea to do a ghost hunting vlog! But what else would I expect from an airhead like you,” you nagged sulkily. “I told you we should go with the cat video instead. People LOVE those.”

“Last time we tried filming your cat, it just decided to ignore us and take a nap. So boring,” he sighed. “Our subscribers will love this vlog! And maybe we can use this footage to prove that ghosts aren’t real.”

Other than you, Baekhyun didn’t believe in the existence of ghosts, demons, and the like. He had always teased you for being a little superstitious, but you couldn’t help it.

Your eyes moved over moldy walls and cracked windows. The eerie sensation of being watched latched itself onto you, made you shudder in fright. You curled your hands into fists, following Baekhyun closely who was holding the camera. As usual, he was filming while you were equipped with a special microphone, just in case you would hear any suspicious sounds or perhaps voices.

“Hello, demons!” Baekhyun shouted without warning, causing you to flinch. “It’s me, yah boy! Come and drag me to hell!”

You nearly lost it, clamping your hand over his lips so the damn loudmouth would shut up. It was a bad idea to challenge demons, but Baekhyun easily wiggled out of your hold and continued to shout.

“Helloooo, anybody here? If a ghost hears this, why don’t you slam a door for me?” he yelled. “Yo, ghost! Are you lazy?”

He snickered and shot you a look. “See, I told you they don’t exist. Nothing is happening.”

“P-Please, let’s just go home! We’ve filmed enough of this building,” you said uneasily.

“Huh? We’ve been here for ten minutes! We’re not leaving yet. Nothing exciting has happened so far.”

He took your wrist and pulled you after him. You went down another dark hallway, and you swore you felt the temperature around you drop significantly. Cold dread pooled in your stomach, made the hair on the back of your neck raise.

“Demons! Ghosts! If you are here, feel free to eat my heart!” Baekhyun sang. “It’s really tasty.”

“Ahhhh, why are you doing this?!” you cringed, pulling up your shoulders. This man would be the death of you! Where did he find the courage to say these things in a _haunted_ asylum? He was asking for trouble!

“I want to give the ‘ghosts’ a sufficient reason to haunt me. If they hate me, then maybe they will finally show themselves,” he said cheekily, completely calm about the situation you were in. You wanted to rip your hair out. Why did he have to be so adamant about this damn vlog? Why did he not believe in ghosts?

“Hello ghost, or demon, or whatever you are. I want you to prove to me that you are real,” Baekhyun said cheerfully. “If you hate me, I dare you to turn my flashlight off!”

“What the fuck, I’m starting to think that the real maniac here is you,” you snorted.

He grinned at you, about to reply, but then the flashlight suddenly went out on its own and you were shrouded in darkness. Your scream tore through the night and you wasted no time, jumping in his direction to hug him. You clung to his body and hid your face at his chest, not caring if this was inappropriate or not. Right now, you wanted nothing but comfort.

“I-It went out,” you stuttered. “That isn’t normal.”

“The battery probably is dying or something,” he chuckled, patting the back of your head affectionately. “No reason to worry.”

“W-What? How can you be so nonchalant about it! This is proof that ghosts and demons exist!”

“No, it’s not,” he replied casually while he hugged you.

“B-Baekhyun!”

“You’re so clingy all of a sudden,” he grinned. “Very cute. Want to hold my hand, you little baby?”

You didn’t answer, but found his hand in the darkness and held on to it tightly. There was no way you would let go. The blush rising in your cheeks thankfully was veiled by the darkness, and he couldn’t hear your pounding heart either.

Your friend wasn’t aware of the crush you had on him, and you figured it was better if it stayed that way. It wasn’t worth risking your friendship over it when you were sure he didn’t feel the same. You cherished the time you spent together, even if it sometimes escalated into dumb ideas, like going ghost hunting in an _abandoned asylum in the middle of the fucking night._ Only Baekhyun would come up with something so weird.

You let out a squeak when the flashlight turned back on without warning.

“Oh, that was fast,” Baekhyun laughed. “Thanks, ghost. How very _kind_ of you to turn the light back on,” he said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

“Y-You are unbelievable,” you breathed, feeling exasperated. “I wouldn't be surprised if you were secretly a ghost yourself… You seem to be getting along with them.”

“Don’t be silly,” he chuckled. “If anything, I would be a demon.” He held up his hands as if they were claws, careful not to drop the camera. And just when you were about to freak out, he cracked up and laughed at your spooked expression.

“Did you believe that? Awww, my little baby is so easy to fool.”

“Don’t call me that,” you sulked and crossed your arms. The red blush on your cheeks was very noticeable, and he grinned to himself when he saw it.

“Are you ready for the next part of my plan?”

“No,” you deadpanned.

“Aww,” he said amusedly and tousled your hair. “You’re going to love it! I want us to separate for a while. The ghosts are probably shy and don’t want to come out when we’re together.”

“No!” you whined and once more clung to his arm. “I want to stay with you.”

“Clingy,” he chuckled. “Such a baby.”

“Please stay with me?” you asked and put a big pout on your lips.

He couldn’t say no to that, so he decided to stay with you instead of leaving. His gaze flitted from your eyes to your lips where it lingered for a suspiciously long time. The blush on your cheeks intensified. “Cute,” he breathed so quietly you almost didn’t hear it. The butterflies in your stomach made you feel light as a feather, but unfortunately, the moment was over too soon when he turned away from you and walked on.

Disappointed, you followed after him like a lost puppy. Maybe you had been reading too much into his behavior, but hadn’t there been a strange tension between you just now? You were sure you had caught him staring at your lips. _Why would he do that?_

“He likes you.”

“Wah!” you squeaked. “Who said that?!” You turned in a circle, holding your flashlight as if it was a gun. Your heart pounded in fear. Nobody was near you. The room was empty safe for Baekhyun and you.

“Who said what?” Baekhyun asked, looking at you like you had lost your marbles.

“T-The ghost said… t-that… y-you…” you stuttered and let the sentence hang in the air like that. You couldn’t possibly finish it.

“What did the ghost say, hmm?” Baekhyun asked teasingly and came to stand right in front of you. “You look flustered. That ghost must have mentioned something very interesting for you to react like that.” You couldn’t tell if he was sarcastic or not. His brown eyes twinkled in the dim light, filled with warmth and amusement at your behavior.

“Forget it. I just thought I heard a voice, but I must have imagined it,” you explained quickly.

“If you say so,” he shrugged. He was about to explore the next room but stopped when he got an idea.

“Hold the camera, please,” he said and gave the device to you. Then he reached for his phone and unlocked it. He held the phone up weirdly and struck a pose.

“What in the world are you doing now, Baek?!”

“Huh? What does it look like? I’m taking a selfie with the demons,” he smirked and winked at the camera of his smartphone. “Didn’t you say they exist? The whole room is probably filled with them! And maybe they brought a few of their ghost friends too!” Again, he sounded very sarcastic.

You were speechless, completely flabbergasted, and just stood there gawking at him. Since you two had been friends for over a year, you should have been used to his shenanigans, but Baekhyun still managed to surprise you. He was the cheekiest person you knew, and he was always ready to cause mischief.

When he was satisfied with his selfie, he walked on into the next room—a large hall filled with stagnant air. It stank a bit and made you uncomfortable. Since you didn’t want to be left alone, you quickly ran after him and followed him into the room. It was at this moment that you experienced the greatest scare of the night.

Something grabbed your ankle. Something cold and strange and disgusting. It felt like the fingers of a hand. You screamed and stumbled, flailing about in an attempt to keep your balance, but it was futile. As soon as the pressure on your ankle disappeared, you fell forward.

But you didn’t hit the ground.

“Whoa, you’re pretty straightforward tonight,” Baekhyun said when he caught you. You landed right in his arms, heaving a sigh of relief. “First you’re shamelessly clingy and now you literally throw yourself at me. Are you perhaps _falling_ for me?” He laughed at his own joke while you grew suspiciously silent.

“S-Silly Baek… I didn’t do this on purpose. I swear something grabbed my ankle!”

He raised his eyebrows mockingly. “Oh yeah? You mean a _ghost_ made you fall? Or was it a demon this time? Like I would believe that.”

“It’s true! Something grabbed me!”

“Yeeeah, sure,” he smirked. “You’re just clumsy.”

You groaned, giving up your fruitless tries to convince him. This idiot would never believe in ghosts nor demons even though you had gathered plenty of evidence so far. You were now fully convinced that they did exist.

“Should we head back now? I think we’re done here,” he said. The relief you felt was immeasurable, especially when he finally put the camera away and stopped filming.

“Yes, let’s go,” you said.

“Want to hold my hand again, baby?” he teased.

“W-Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Maybe because I like you,” he grinned. “Ghosts don’t lie, you know?”

Your jaw dropped. _He had heard it too?!_ And he even admitted it? You were confused about this, but you didn’t dwell on it since you were focused on something much more important. He _liked_ you. He had just told you that he liked you and you couldn’t believe it. You swallowed, needing a moment to get over your surprise.

“Y-You like me?” you echoed.

“Yup,” he grinned. “Very much so. And I’d be delighted if I could kiss you.”

For the second time tonight, he left you speechless. Thankfully though, you didn’t need to answer him verbally since the rosy blush on your cheeks was very telling by itself. He smiled and cupped your jaw with his hands, carefully tilting your head up. His sweet breath fanned over your lips and his brown eyes bore deeply into yours.

Filled with anticipation, you embraced him and rested your hands on his back. He wasn’t as shy as you and quickly closed the distance between your lips. The moment you finally kissed was incredible—fireworks went off in your stomach and you felt like you were dreaming. His lips were as soft as you had always imagined them to be, and the way he held you with so much care made your heart soar. You deepened the kiss, let your hands wander to his silky and curly brown hair. His quiet chuckle prompted you to smile.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” was the first thing he asked when you ended the kiss.

“Yes,” you answered without hesitation, radiating joy.

His face brightened like the sun as he gave you a blinding smile. “Good! Then we should start planning our first date!” he said cheerfully, taking your hand while you walked back outside.

You had forgotten about your fear, had forgotten about the strange happenings in the building. All you could think of was _him_. How ironic that you would become a couple in a haunted house of all places… Baekhyun always was good for a surprise, and that was one of the things you loved about him. You didn’t doubt that he had something special in mind for your first date as well.

Hand in hand with Baekhyun, you left the eerie building and never looked back. You were swooning over your new boyfriend, getting lost in your thoughts as you gazed ahead to the street where your car was parked.

He turned his head towards the looming structure behind you, grinning mischievously. “Thanks for your help, ghost,” he breathed.

You did not hear Baekhyun’s quiet whisper, and you did not notice the unnatural red color in his eyes either.

Maybe it was better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Baekhyun relying on ghosts to play matchmaker. Definitely not. 🤭  
> I came up with this oneshot today while I was working on another fanfic. I thought why not write a little ghost hunt au with a twist at the end? :3  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this oneshot! Let me know what you think. ❤️ I left the ending open to interpretation on purpose.  
> ❤️ Jessie


End file.
